Stalker
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Continuation of Salamander vs Dragoon, Shinobu was trying to get him out of his head when he realises that he is being followed. Warning, Yaoi.


The red haired blader smirked to himself, seeing so clearly what was going through the dark blonde hairs mind. It was a talent of him, almost as good and useful as his bey, he could easily read people without much trouble even those who were meant to be rather hard to read. He waited for a moment, when the male would leave the stadium on his own; as he always did, since Zero and that young girl always went off to that burger joint, while Shinobu sometimes went with them it was clear that this time he would do something else.

_Head home Salamander… head home._ He knew he was luckily, no one had seen him and of course Shinobu went off home, meaning that he had time to find a way to talk to him and perhaps get something more from him.

Shinobu felt like something was off, but he just put it down to being tired, after all it had been a long day of training and battling though it would be worth it in the end. As he reached out to get his keys the corner of his eye spotted something and he turned around to see _him_ standing right behind him.

"What do you want?" He growled at him and Sakyo laughed; "Stalking me isn't funny," He wouldn't lie, he felt rather unnerved that the Dark Knight Dragoon blader managed to follow him home without him being aware of it.

"You asked me that last time. Really, you are so rude…" His red eyes moved from Shinobu's own light green to the house and he frowned slightly; "Considering what _class _you are,"

The other blader blinked in surprise at the harshness of his words; _does he not like people who have money?_ He looked at Sakyo; _No, he's dressed too well to be like that…_

"Well, it's rude to leave your guest outside,"

He shook his head and glared at him once more; "I am _not_ letting you into my home,"

"All right then," He put his hands on either side of Shinobu, trapping him against the front door; "Then I want to finish what we started before,"

"There was noth…" Before he could finished Sakyo placed his lips onto of his, once again stealing a kiss from him yet he never fought back, instead he moved closer to him allowing Sakyo to enter his mouth fully once again.

_What am I doing?_ His mind screamed at him; _This is my enemy…. _

As Sakyo stroked his hair Shinobu tentively wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer and inadvertently deepening the kiss before Sakyo pulled away.

"Still think there is nothing to finish?" He whispered into Shinobu's ear who tried not to shiver as his breath ticked his neck.

"Yea, I do," He finally told him; "I think you are just trying to get into my head…" He trailed off as Sakyo laughed at him.

"I'm already _in_ your head," He caressed his cheek gently.

"Tch, now you are just trying to freak me out," He pushed him away; "I am not that easy to distract,"

"Unless I am kissing you," Sakyo smirked and brought out Shinobu's keys.

"Give them back," Shinobu held out his hand.

"I think…" He pushed the other away from the door and unlocked it; "I should at least see where you live,"

"You already have!" He snapped, though Sakyo just laughed and pats his head as he walked in, turning the lights on as he went from room to room; "Hey! This is not your home!" Once more he pushed Sakyo who took a step back; "You have no right to be here, get out!"

"But this is where my boyfriend lives," He told him as he caressed the other's cheek, as if he was calming him down.

"_What?!_" Shinobu yelled; "What boyfriend?"

"You,"

"I am _not_ your boyfriend, _leave_," He pointed to the front door and Sakyo just looked at him; "What now?"

"You have kissed me two times, _two times _Shinobu," He walked towards him and Shinobu found himself backed into a wall; "I would say that is consenting to what I was doing,"

"Tch," Shinobu looked away from him; but he knew the other blader was right; he _had_ kissed him back but he also knew that it was wrong, almost like he was betraying the other's….

"You think too much,"

"Wha…"

"You are probably thinking that you are abusing the trust the others have in you because you have kissed me, because you know that you are _mine_,"

"Aren't you being a _bit_ possessive?" He asked, although part of him was wishing, as he was so close, to just kiss him again.

"Like that is a bad thing?" Sakyo smirked; "You are _mine_, that is the end of it," He moved closer to kiss him and Shinobu moved towards him only he moved away and began to walk out of the house; "We'll finish this later, just remember what I said,"

Shibobu said nothing as he closed the door, just feeling his heart race and wondering if this was a feeling he was supposed to have. Sitting on the floor he wished he could talk to someone about this, but he knew that with Sakyo having a left rotating bey that no one would want to hear about his encounters with him.

_What am I supposed to do? I don't want to feel like this with him…._ He put his head into his hands and tried to figure it out but he found he was just going round in circles. With a harsh sigh he got up and locked the door only to find a piece of paper there saying;

_I know what's going on, speak to me. T_

He blinked at the note and felt his heart sink in dread; _How does he know?_


End file.
